My Very Own Person
by SeptemberRainDarkShadow
Summary: After Noodle's return Cyborg Noodle knows she is going to be shut down. But before Murdoc or any of the Gorillaz band members get a chance to shut her down Cyborg runs away from Plastic Beach and takes on a new identity as Haruka Lin. She then realizes it's not easy to pretend and more challenges and opportunities come her way. Rated T for language and I suck at summary's
1. Becoming Haruka Lin

My Own Person Chapter 1

Haruka Lin The New Me

A/N: I picked the name Haruka Lin randomly and I think it doesn't really suit Cyborg in my opinion. I'm new to the story writing thing however. JAIO IS NOT AN OC JUST A RANDOM CHARACTER AND I HATE OC'S!

Disclaimer: I own nothing this is for entertainment only the Gorillaz belong to Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn.

Plot: Cyborg is tired of being 'secondary' so she decides to start a new identity as Haruka Lin. She then realizes what she really wants…to be human and to be loved. Since the greatest thing is to love and to be loved in return. Rated T for language

It was an average day on the floating island of filth called Plastic Beach. Murdoc was in the recording studio with 2D, Russel, and the real Noodle. The real Noodle had just returned the band seemed to be normal despite having a more woman like Noodle with them. In the engine room Cyborg Noodle was being feed oil with millions of chords with various colors hooked up to her back her ears and head. She snarled and coughed it disgusted her that the real Noodle was back and Murdoc was going to dispose her. She looked down sadly no one understood that she was more human than she appears to be, if she had a heart it would be broken as if stomped on and ripped apart. She would be no more and no one would remember her as if she never existed.

She sat up and pulled the chords from her ears. Her shoulders sagged and black tears filled her synthetic eyes. A new feeling rose a feeling of fire and hatred. She snarled her neck snapped and her body twitched repeatedly. She had now gone insane from the anger burning her body she furiously threw the tools of the shelf and screamed she continued ripping things from the shelves. She threw down the shelves and kicked the walls still screaming desperately. She pushed herself on to the wall putting a dent in the wall.

She grabbed handfuls of her synthetic hair and ripped strands from her head. "I'LL BE MY OWN PERSON AND NO IMPOSTER!" she screamed to herself taking knives and jabbing them into the wall. She then stomped on the floor and pulled more strands of her hair. The cyborg collapsed to the floor in exhaustion black tears fell from her eyes to the floor. "Who am I?" She asked the air softly burying her face in her hands. She then threw a fist through the wall "I would run away but I can't swim" the cyborg put her fingers in the oil on her eyes and painted a cat mask on the wall. She stared blankly and sobbed "Why did you have to come back?"

Of course the painting didn't respond Cyborg didn't expect it to. She then painted her face next to the mask with black oozing from her face and a horrifying sad expression. She placed her forehead on the wall her eyes continued to ooze black tears. She then heard footsteps and her head dropped after hearing the door open the cyborg turned around and saw 2D standing wide-eyed looking at the room.

"Wot the hell happened here?" he asked her and the cyborg simply shrugged and turned away

"Are you here to tell me how much of an imposter I am?" she asked calmly glaring at him with her black eyes

"No, I heard noises and I came here to check it out…" 2D said putting his fingers to his temple "Um you do realize that Murdoc is going to get rid of y-,"

"I'M NOT STUPID!" she roared and stood up "Tell me something I don't know now should you be spending time with your 'little love'? If you came to annoy me I will kill you right now on this spot with that hammer over there. I am NOT in the mood for being told off Stuart Pot! So if you want to live or be able to sing again you will stop saying this bull about me! You see those nails over there I will hang you to the wall and kill you very slowly. Now do you understand me?" she now had him pressed to the wall poor 2D had almost wet his pants.

"I-I-I-I y-yes p-please don't kill me!" he begged and tears came out of his eyes the Cyborg started feeling sympathy for him oddly.

"Alright I won't kill you because that would be useless and I don't want to kill you…because Murdoc is going to do that for me one of these days" Cyborg Noodle walked past 2D and angrily shot him a glare. She needed to plan an escape somehow she would be able to get the submarine and ride of somewhere perhaps her systems could detect a nearby island. She decided the time she would plan an escape 12:00 when everyone is asleep she had it planned out in her mind everything seemed perfect and nothing could get in her way. 2D walked out the room but was stopped halfway when Cyborg tugged his arm and brought him back in the room. "Bring me a suitcase" she said and 2D nodded. He returned 6 minutes later prior according to the timer implanted on Cyborgs arm he handed her the suitcase and ran out of the room quickly. Cyborg packed some guns in the suitcase and military clothes she had lying around she decided to have a new identity but she had to back a lot of stuff….she sneaked up to Noodles room and got some black, blue, red, and pink lipstick she stuffed them in the suitcase. She took some eyeliner and colored contact lenses…she wondered why Noodle had these in her room…

She made her way to the bathroom she got black hair dye and a hairbrush she went back to Noodles room and got some regular clothes. she made her way to the engine room where she got tons of oil cans. Next she waited anxiously till everyone was asleep. Once her systems scanned that everyone was asleep she made her way outside and jumped into a submarine she looked at the control system and got the submarine running she reapeated to herself _'Theres no turning back now_'

Cyborg's POV next day

The submarine rode smoothly against the water. I deeply wondered how water felt since I didn't dare to touch water. I decided a name for myself Haruka Lin it had a nice ring to it and it was Japanese. No one had to know I was a robot no one since I wouldn't tell them it would be my secret. This is a new beginning for me a chance to start over and show the world or at least some people that I'm not an imposter. I got up quickly and took out black lipstick from the suitcase

"Alright, Haruka Lin a girl from Japan punk rock chick loves vocaliod and is here to start again" I looked at myself in the glass window reflection and applied the lipstick "I am Haruka Lin" I said to myself quietly and kept an eye on the ocean water in case something crossed the submarines path. I put eyeliner on and reached for the suit case. I grabbed a black and blue stripped tang top and put it on afterwards I put on black shorts and black and white knee socks. I looked at myself in the reflection again I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the fake blue locks my hair was now only covering my eyes. Lastly to complete my transformation I put blue contact lenses I looked…nothing like Noodle- my goal was finally reached.

I sat down again and started monitoring the surface with my program there was an island nearby. I drove the submarine up to the surface it docked on land finally I will be able to feel the new beginning and smell the new air. I got out of the submarine and looked around near was a beach with people in bathing suits I decided to go to the beach and blend in with the crowd. Once I was there I sat down on a towel lying there in the sand I figured it would be fine if I just sat here and mind my own business.

"Hey! That's my towel you're sitting on get off!" A girl said and startled me she got the towel and threw me off…it sent me tumbling on my back I glared at her she obviously doesn't know whose she's messing with "Who are you looking at?" she hissed and flipped her blonde silk hair.

"I'm sorry" I said looking at her green eyes. Maybe she would tell me where I am…. "If you don't mind me asking where am I?"

"You're in Hawaii beauty queen. What's wrong did you manage to cross the Japanese boarder and somehow ended up in a mysterious land?" She said standing up tall and straight showing off her obnoxious curves. She was really starting to piss me off.

"Shut up blonde" I said and she shoved me once more this time I felt someone catch me I looked behind and saw a girl with long black wavy hair and piercing brown eyes she was wearing a two piece bikini she had milky tanned skin her eyes where slanted like mine however my systems indicated she was Chinese not Japanese like Noodle and I.

"Stop being racist Natalie! She didn't do anything to you so leave her alone" she said she had a sharp Chinese accent and seemed to tumble over each word she had said. "Come with me" She said to me and helped me up. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward a house near the beach I watched her legs as she moved …I wish I had real flesh and bones like Noodle and her. She walked through the backdoor of a house and closed the door behind me and grabbed a coat she wrapped it around herself I wondered what the hell she was doing with me… she let go of my hand and lead me to the kitchen were we sat down on the kitchen table.

"Hi" she said shyly smiling her milky teeth showing

"Hello" I said slightly annoyed with my static voice however it sounded a little bit normal. She seemed to notice my voice however she smiled a little bit wider.

"My name is Jiao what's yours?" She asked eagerly giving me her attention.

"It's Cy- Haruka" I said a little bit embarrassed since I almost called myself Cyborg she didn't seem to question my mistake however.

"That's Japanese right? Are you Japanese? I'm from China I just came here to visit my grandmother Rin" Jiao said leaning into her chair "Are you lost? You seem lost…"

"Yeah I'm Japanese and um" I thought quickly "Oh I have a little memory loss however but I remember little fragments of things…I was on a boat and uh the boat crashed and I hit my head on something that's how I got memory loss I found this submarine on a shore and took off on it that's how I ended up here…" I lied and she seemed to believe it completely I felt sorry for her lack of attention. A frown came to her lips she felt sympathy for me I could feel it in my emotion detector.

"Would you like to stay here with me? I'm sure Grandma will let you. I saw the submarine. You can get your stuff from there I'll be waiting here and remember this house number is 764 in case you get lost again." I nodded and headed out the front door. When I got my things I returned back to her grandmother's house now she was sitting on the living room couch with headphones on. She must be to engaged in music she didn't notice me I took this opportunity to hide my guns and oil cans within some sort of abandoned cabinet that wouldn't budge open until I managed to yanked it open. I put my guns and oils in there and shut the cabinet the cabinet seem to stay shut tightly again so that I couldn't open it. There must have been some sort of glue or something holding the cabinet closed..? I walked up to the couch and sat next to her then she noticed me.

"Hey" she greeted and fingered her I-Pod suddenly I could hear 2D's voice coming from the headphones. She was playing empire ants I recognized the tune.

"You like the Gorillaz?" I asked raising my fake eyebrows

"Yeah they rock! And I love Plastic beach that's their second best album in my opinion. I can't believe the real Noodle had to come back I feel sorry for Cyborg. You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" She asked me I slightly shook my head.

"I know what you're talking about…though I heard Cyborg ran away from plastic beach she got tired of being treated like an imposter. I'm pretty sure they'll show it on the news."

"You mean she's not gonna sing anymore? Though she will be in the public's eyes I know that for sure. Do you think she'll be okay?" she asked me in a small voice pressing the stop button on her I-pod to listen to me.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that no one will be missing her"

"But I will miss her" she paused for a moment and looked at me "You look A LOT like her…" she said without suspicion in her voice it made me chuckle.

"I know I do" I said ending the conversation.

Night

Jiao led me to my own room it had its own small bed and had a lot of Chinese writing on the walls that I couldn't read nor could my systems scan. I grabbed an oil can from the kitchen when Jiao was asleep and gulped it down suddenly I wished that Murdoc had not gave me the sense of taste. It was horrid tasting but I gulped it down anyways my body felt more flexible now and able to move. I took the last gulp and threw the can outside. I boredly wondered what to do…then I saw a noticed an X-Box connected to the TV- YES! I looked through a pile of games next to the council I found what seemed entertaining to play _Rock Band _I turned on the X-Box and turned the TV on I put the volume on the lowest it could go. I put Rock Band on the tray and closed it. I saw the guitar next to the TV and the microphone grabbed them both and hit play on rock band.

Jiao must have downloaded songs on here since there where tons of Gorillaz songs on there …so I decided to sing DARE or at least try. When the music started I felt it coursing through my robot body I couldn't help but to dance to it

"_You've got to press it on you! You just think it that's what you do baby hold it down DARE!" _I sang and it surprised me because I hit the notes perfectly not missing anything perhaps I do have Noodle's voice. I started doing Noodle's butt shake move and I started laughing at myself _I feel like Murdoc_! After the song was over I was satisfied with my vocals and wanted to try another song on guitar. I chose _Murdoc Is God _on high level I seemed to smoke right through

"Murdoc is GOOOODDDD!" I sang and silently oopsed when I realized there are people sleeping in this town. I sighed and finished the song to easily … I missed Plastic Beach suddenly but there was nothing I could do I promised myself I will not go back never. I picked up the guitar again and played _Ghost Train_

Next day Morning

Jiao woke up early and luckily I put all the X-Box stuff away before she gotten up. She offered me breakfast but I lied and said I already eaten. Because eating would damage my system I couldn't let that happen. Jiao sang while she was eating she seemed to be obsessed with my last band…she had a T-Shirt on of me and 2D I remember when I took that photo. And while she ate she sang El Manana sadly she had a good voice it was soft and smooth I like that perhaps she'll become a singer one day. She hit the notes perfectly and the chorus was fine but a little shaky at the end however I felt that neither of us could sing El Manana. 2D's Vocals were perfect on that song it had mix of perfect sadness in it no one can match 2D's pain…he must have been upset when he heard that Noodle was dead- even if that meant Murdoc was lying.

"Any time you want to be mine" she sang while lifting her spoon up with cereal in it.

"Any time you want to be mine" I sang softly enough so that she wouldn't hear me.

"Hey Haruka do you think 2D loves Noodle?" she asked me whilst tapping the counter with her fingertips.

"I don't know" I said honestly but when I looked back it did seem they had a connection but I couldn't tell if it was a brotherly sisterly bond "I think so"

"So if he does than that would mean he loves Cyborg to?" she asked curiously leaning back in her chair and putting her elbows on the table.

"No he doesn't. He's convinced that she is cold and calculating and he once told her that she is nothing just an imposter a piece of junk. He hates her and wished she was never created he knows he cannot love something fake" I explained

"Oh" she said and frowned at me "Your eyeliner is smearing… your crying…I'm sorry" she said and put out her hand to wipe away the oil coming from my eyes I stopped her though by rubbing the oil away with my sleeve. I was glad she was convinced it was my eyeliner.

Now I wish Murdoc hadn't put me with these human emotions I'm so confused…I'm a robot for god's sake! A stupid left over robot…I sadly made my way to the couch Jiao turned on the TV for me it was the news…

"Gorillaz Cyborg singer missing last seen one day ago malfunctioning in the plastic beach engine room Murdoc Niccal's the bands bass player states 'ay she was afraid that I was going to shut the lad down that wat it is'" The TV stated I turned away and sighed I wish I could tell someone I was Cyborg but I don't want to break my promise to myself

Jiao had no idea that I was Cyborg…so end for now I suppose.


	2. A Cyborgs Soul and Heart

My Very Own Person Chapter 2

A Cyborgs Soul and Heart

A/N: we all know how Cyborg likes twilight :). Jiao's grandmother is blind and Cyborg never speaks so…she rarely speaks I mean. I'm proud of this chapter and I hope you like it.

One day had passed it was a cool evening at Jiao's grandmother's. I am sitting on the floor watching Twilight Eclipse with Jiao. Jiao is lounging on the cough eating Fritos she still doesn't know that I'm Cyborg Noodle she has no clue. I found something new today that my hair can grow now though I don't know how though… I let Jiao cut my hair it turns out she's a great hair stylist. She painted my nails a bright red color also. Jiao's grandmother seems to not know I exist which really is strange since my presence is well known to Jiao when she's not listening to music.

"Haruka" She called my fake name softly with her sharp accent.

"Yes, Jiao" I responded whilst putting my knees to my chest and hugging them tightly.

"Do you think Cyborg Noodle would like me?" she asked

"Yes she should you are a good person" I said smiling to myself a little I then heard a beeping noise come from my head it was loud and clear too clear and I prayed Jiao didn't hear it

"_System low on oil recharge, recharge_" A voice said and bit my bottom lip

"Haruka what was that?" she asked me and looked down at me.

"Uhh" I thought for a second "My ringtone!" I said and smiled to myself that wasn't bad. I got off the floor and cursed I was low on oil and I could get any my oil out when Jiao is around this wasn't good not good at all. I waited patiently till Jiao went to the bathroom as I heard the door close I dug into the cabinet for my oil. I placed it on my lips and started drinking all of it. It felt good to be refreshed it felt new. I drank the last of it and threw the can outside along with the other oil can I quickly closed the cabinet door.

Night

I think I will spend my night playing rock band again there's really nothing to do at all. I held the microphone in my hand and picked the song …yes El Manana should do. The music started playing and I sat down Indian style on the carpet I sipped the can of oil next to me from a straw I placed in there. I waited patiently to start singing. I hit the first notes perfectly as always never messing up once when the chorus came I brought my voice a little higher.

"_Saw that day lost my mind lord I'm fine. Every you want to be mine"_ I sang gripping the microphone tighter as I felt oil tears run down my eyes _"Every time you….want to be mine" _my voice was trembling this time I realized I was sobbing tears where running down my fake cheeks and when I brushed them away with my finger and when I looked at my robot hand black covered them…just black. Perhaps if I cried harder real tears would come out. With that I paused continued singing and more black tears feel from my eyes more and more with each passing moment _"Every time you want to be mine_" I decided to switch to a different song this was getting me too sad.

I stared at the lists of songs until I found one. Placebo Protégé Moi was the hardest song on the list this should get my out of my robotic grief… and having a shot of trying to sing French it should be easy I am a cyborg after all. This song was to easy way to easy and I like Protégé Moi it was a good song. Geez another night spending my time singing I do wish I was still singing for the Gorillaz. I wonder how it's like to sleep…perhaps it's like being on recharge but however the human mind would perceive pictures bits and fragments of human memories and imagination create a thing called 'dreams'.

One night at plastic beach I studied 2D's brain for 'dreams' his dreams where awful emotionally charged. One night he dreamt of his days as a teenager when his eyes where blue like the sky and as clear as day. He had all his teeth then and his hair however was still blue he looked happy and naïve. Events went by slowly there when he saw that car burst through the window sending fragments of glass hitting the floor making them shatter into smaller proportions. Time went slow as the event that changed his whole life occurred. Then it hit him with a _bam _sending him flying backwards. One of his eyes where black completely from that 2D tossed in his sleep and tears ran down his closed eyes.

Something deep inside me felt sympathy for him this must have been Noodle's thoughts not mine. Speaking of Noodle I wonder what she thinks of me and my new self. Noodle never spoke she wouldn't speak a word to me when she set foot on plastic beach she only gave me a disgusted glare I knew then that she hated me she didn't have to tell me that. It was truly awful on the second day I got loads of 'fan' mail mostly saying that they hope Noodle destroys me personally.

And then on the second day Murdoc threw a glass of water in my face it damaged my circuits and caused me to shut down for perhaps 2 hours and then when I repowered I was good as new. I checked the surveillance to see who repaired me but there was nothing there wasn't any film. Someone was looking out for me but I don't know who something was blocking me out.

I'm deeply glad to have escaped before Murdoc shut me down I was lucky. I wonder if there is such thing as luck…if there is then I don't have it. They are better off without me besides they have the real Noodle and that's all they need. They don't need me.

I'm better of alone living a life as something I'm not.

Next day

I decided to take a walk on the beach alone right now I'm there feeling the fresh air on my 'skin'. Jiao accepted the fact I needed to be alone though it took a hard time to convince her. The sun is up and bright and the sand is light against my feet it feels kinda funny. The water is blue and so is the sky like normal like it always is. There's no one at the beach besides a little kid and her mother the little girl is just sitting there with a plastic shovel making a sand castle. I sit down in the sand and look at the waves crashing on the shore deeply I wonder how the water feels.

I wonder how it feels without it affecting me negatively the kid at the sand castle she doesn't know how fortunate she is to feel the cool water and to be human- neither does her mother. Nobody knows how fortunate they are absolutely nobody on this green world… suddenly I hear a scream and I look over to the source. The little girl is struggling to swim and the waves keep hitting her and pulling her down into the water. She is suffocating! I don't know what to do and her mother isn't there I'm not sure where she went but that doesn't matter.

I look around quickly to find something to pull her into the shore without me getting in the water but there is nothing! This girl is going to die if I don't find someone! She is so far away from me she can't grab anything so I can reel her in there's nothing!

I don't know what I am doing but I have to save her I have to that would be the human thing to do. Mindlessly I walk into the water I can feel my circuits cracking inside me and my vision become blurred I ignore the pain inside me and keep swimming towards her.

_System shut down in 5…_

I pull her and keep her head above water so she can breathe I feel her trembling in my arms and she has her little legs wrapped around me she struggles to breath and she is chocking on water.

_System shut down in 4… _

I know I have to get the water out of her lungs so I pound on her chest franticly I can I start counting each time I push on her chest. I give her CPR to put oxygen in her lungs suddenly she gasps and coughs out the remaining water in her lungs.

_System shut down in 3…_

My eyelids get heavy and I feel like I cannot move I find myself falling into the sand and shaking violently I can't control my limbs they are pulsing with electricity and I feel oil running down from my eyes. Then I can't hear I put my face in the sand I taste the sand touching my tongue.

_System shut down in 2… _

I can't see any more everything is black but then I hear the mother's voice franticly asking if her daughter is alright. The daughter responds yes and she is worried for me she asks if her mother can help me but her mother keeps saying no. Then my hearing is out everything is silence then I lose my sense of taste and touch…

_System shut down in 1 _

Its so black and I know I'm going to die …or shut down maybe forever…

_System shut down… _

Goodbye world


	3. A Visit To Heaven

My Very Own Person Chapter 3

A Visit to Heaven

The pain is gone and is replaced with a strange feeling of lightness. Everything is white …I wonder if this is heaven? I don't think I have a soul so how is it possible to die and go to heaven in soul form. I hear nothing and I don't smell anything everything is blank all I see is white everywhere. There is a form in front of me it's a woman in a white gown she has feathered wings on her back and blond hair she looks peaceful ah! It's an angel!

She bends down to face me she has a smile on her face and she holds out her hand I grab it and she helps me up she looks at me closely and notice there is halo hovering over her head her blue eyes comfort me. She is still holding my hand and smiling at me I wonder who she is

'_Love, what is wrong? You are in heaven now there is nothing to be afraid of or sad about…' _she said her voice sounds like a million soft bells and a soprano.

"Why am I here? I'm not human…I mean I wasn't human I am a Cyborg a duplicate with no soul…" I say to her quietly and she caressed my cheek with her finger nails calmness flows over me but my sadness is still there.

'_Just because you don't have a body of a human doesn't mean you're not human sweetie. To be human you have to have feelings and emotion and you gave your life to save a little girl. You have a life you are human don't doubt that' _

"But I'm not human everyone hates me I wish I could have a human body I wish I could bleed like a human and cry tears not oil" I explained and I felt a liquid run down my face the angel stoked my tears away

'_Here in heaven you will cry real tears you see' _she held out her thumb and it had a drop of liquid on it not oil _'Over here you can be human you can have whatever you want' _

"…but I… I want to go back to earth…I want to live a life and then die…I want to be human on earth I want to face humanly problems." I said and I felt confusion "Why do I want to go back…do I like being hated angel?"

'_Only you can answer that. Sweetie some people love you you don't understand that. I will see what I can do about you coming back to earth. But in the meantime come with me' _The angel pulled my arm feather lightly and led me to a well she bent over to look at it and pointed to the water I looked at it.

It was just normal water until the angel waved her hand over the water it created an image. I saw the image was Noodle she was hovering over something she moved and I saw that it was me. She had wires in her hand she connected a red and blue one and my body twitched when it did that Noodle brushed my hair out of my eyes and ran out of the room before I sat upright. I realized then it was Noodle who had repaired me that day when Murdoc threw water in my face and caused me to shut down temporarily.

The image dissolved and formed something else it had Noodle happily skipping to the engine room with bottles of nail polish in her hands. She opened the door to my room and saw there was no one there in a dramatic way she dropped the nail polish from her hands splatting red and blue polish on the floor. She dropped to her knees and her eyes started watering and very faintly she said _'She's gone…my little sister is gone'_

The image dissolved again and showed Murdoc and Noodle yelling at each other there words became understandable _"You won't shut down my little robot sister! She never done anything to you and I'm not letting you shut her down. You will shut her down over my DEAD body!"_ Noodle shouted.

The angel turned to look at me with a frown. I felt myself break into tears all this time I thought she hated me but she didn't I was too stupid to realize that. The angel took me in her arms and let me cry again I stopped my crying and looked at the water in the well

'_This will be on the news 2 days later' _she said

The well created an image of a reporter standing at the beach I shut down on I mean 'died' on. _'This morning a girl risked her life to save a drowning child. Witness Molly Hollister the mother of the drowning girl says the savior was having a seizure like compulsion on the sand Molly couldn't revive her. This is a medical mystery doctors are trying to find out who this mysterious savior was and what she died from. We'll keep you updated stay tuned.' _

'_Here's what's going to be on the news after' _The angel said

'_The mysterious savior has a name actually two identities. Forensic analysts took a DNA sample and found out she was somehow related to the Japanese guitarist Noodle of the Gorillaz. It is clear that she is Cyborg Noodle the cyborg clone of Noodle however she was taking on the identity of Haruka Lin. The body of Haruka will be taken by the Gorillaz cast members for a proper burial she was a hero and is our future of technology.'_

"Angel? I want to live again…and be human…is that possible?" I asked the angel she glanced over at me and nodded unsurely. She took my hand and the room changed it was now like a royal throne room there was a red carpet going up stairs leading to a big throne and there was another chair on the side of it. The angel led me up the stairs and suddenly I laid eyes on the most magnificent forms I have ever seen.

"_The great I Am I have a visitor for you" _she said softly and bowed down to him in ultimate respect I did the same.

The man with a brown beard touched my head and stroked my hair I felt safe around him but I do wish I knew who he was.

'_Child I am Jesus the son of god and you have done a great thing. It deserves a reward I will guarantee it. There on the thrown is my father God' _Jesus said so softly and loving he pulled me up gently and placed his hands on my shoulder he took me in his arms it was the greatest feeling of joy I have ever felt. I felt myself smiling and I looked at God he looked like a busy man and he had a long white beard.

'_She wishes to return to earth as a human" _Angel said _'She deserves to get her wishes' _

'_Indeed she does. I will return her to earth with real flesh and blood and I will grant every wish she wants' _God spoke with a powerful meaningful voice.

I smiled and laughed I was getting my greatest wish

'_You will still have your cyborg capabilities however and that is a great thing. You will be able to switch to Cyborg mode and to human mode anytime you want. I will return you to Plastic Beach farewell' _

Before I would respond I was at the outside of Plastic Beach I was wearing the same clothing I died in; a red T-shirt and black jeans. To make sure I was really human I dug my fingernail across the skin of my arm I drew blood to the surface. I found myself laughing in pure joy I could bleed real blood and not oil! When I started laughing rain started pouring from the sky at first I coward but then I smiled it wasn't hurting me or damaging me.

The rain was amazing it felt so smooth and refreshing against my skin. I was overjoyed I was human like I always wanted to be I felt my clothes soaking from the water I went inside Plastic Beach and I walked to Noodle's room. I knocked on the door and I heard her shuffling feet coming toward the door she opened the door and she gave me a dirty look. Her eyes where swollen and she was awfully pail she looked so frail.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked me leaning on her door frame.

"It's me Cyborg Noodle" I said

Noodle shook her head in disbelief and stared at me in the eyes with the dirtiest look she could possibly manage "You're not Cyborg cause Cyborg doesn't have blue eyes she has black one's, she doesn't wear makeup, and she can't get wet" She crossed her arms and her eyebrows mashed together in frustration

"It's me Noodle it's me how would I know that you have a birthmark on your bottom if I wasn't Cyborg Noodle! Cause I have a birthmark on my bottom too" I said

Noodle's eyes widened and she gasped "I thought you were dead! What the hell Cyborg!"

"Don't call me Cyborg anymore" I smiled "Call me Haruka for now on"


	4. My New SisterFriend

My Very Own Person

Chapter 4

It was my first night of sleeping and dreaming it was a brand new feeling for me. I dreamt of paradise a paradise with happiness and no confusion it was like all the little questions I asked where answered and right in front of me. I was human I was breathing like I am now but there were cans of oil surrounding me and I became tempted to drink it. And, I did and my paradise of dreaming became a dark cloud of shadow; my dream became a nightmare.

I rose up and threw the bottle of oil then rain came pouring down. I was a robot again and I was dying and this time there was no heaven or some sort of afterlife. It was black pitch black I couldn't see any life around and no sense of comfort. I was floating in a dark room and I began crying tears of black and they got lost; forgotten. When I awoke I was sitting outside of Plastic Beach the moon shinned over the ocean making it a bright blue.

For now I was alive and human like I always wanted to be. The stars are out and sprinkled in the sky the rain from earlier has the ground soaked. My clothes are also wet and I can't remember what has happened earlier. I feel a sharp pain in my head and things start to come back to me… 2D hit me with a bat when I was talking to Noodle and Murdoc threw me outside where I am now.

I can remember Noodle telling off Murdoc and she was hitting 2D with the baseball bat hard on the head. But her telling off Murdoc didn't seem to stop him from throwing me outside alone in the dark. I got off the ground and headed inside I walked into the lift and punched in Noodle's room. I leaned against the wall whistling Dirty Harry to myself. When the lift stopped I walked out and saw Noodle sleeping in her small bed.

I kneeled beside her bed shook her lightly, her eyes fluttered open and she squinted to look at me. Noodle sat upright and yawned tiredly her mouth made a perfect O as she yawned.

"Noodle…its cold outside" I said dumbly mentally slapping myself.

She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled sweetly "You can sleep here…" She said and got up slowly. She walked up to a pile of pillows with Japanese writing on there she spread out a blanket on the floor and put pillows over it. I sat down on the cloth and laid down there it was way more comfortable than the plastic ground. She then put another blanket over me and tucked me in she laid down in her own bed and I watched her as she closed her eyes. After she did that I closed my eyes too and drifted to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to hear yells I looked up and saw Murdoc only in his underwear and Noodle glaring and shouting at each other.

"I told ye I don't want her to sleep inside! You stupid dullard she will kill you in ye sleep!" Murdoc shouted clenching his teeth and getting in her face. He was still taller than her and his arm muscles looked tightened.

"No she won't! I trust her and she trusts me she should be treated like a human too she can feel emotions you know!" Noodle boomed standing her ground.

"You stupid dullard of course I know I made her!" I could tell that Murdoc was drunk…I really hope he doesn't do something serious to her. I rose up and stood beside Noodle I crossed my arms. We both stared him in his mismatched eyes I looked at me and Noodle's reflection our facial features looked identical. I then noticed Murdoc must have been so drunk to even notice that I looked way different.

"You may have made me but you know NOTHING about me" I say biting my lower lip.

"Shut up and get me some rum!" Murdoc ordered me and I saw Noodle at the corner of my eye evilly smirk.

"No" I said firmly standing up to him on my tip toes. Murdoc raised his hand as if he was going to slap me but he stopped halfway. He must have realized that I refused his order which I was never programed to do and since now I'm human I have the freedom to do anything.

Murdoc grumbled to himself and walked out of the room with his head down. I looked at Noodle and she smiled at me awkwardly and got out a computer from underneath her bed. She opened the yellow computer and sat on the floor she signaled me to sit next to her. I sat cross legged next to her and watched her log into the computer and open the internet.

Noodle went on YouTube and typed in 'Cyborg Noodle' I blinked my eyes and rested my head on her shoulder. She pointed to the screen with her finger and I read the results. A lot of them where tributes to me and there were more when she scrolled down.

"People don't hate you they love you!" Noodle exclaimed and clicked on a video. "After you went missing there was an explosion of videos and tons of comments from fans saying they missed you and wanted you back"

I watched the video and glanced at the comments from days ago. Noodle was right fans did miss me and I didn't even realize that. I quickly regretted doing so much for nothing and for no reason. Right now I have Noodle beside me she cares for me like I'm her little sister. I now realize that I've came a long way.

"What you did was amazing" Noodle whispered and closed her computer, she slipped it under her bed and turned to face me. "I never thought you were capable of that. Saving that little girl was incredible"

"Incredible…I don't think I am. And you would do the same Noodle…" I complained and sighed. She got up to her feet, took my hand and led me to the bathroom. We stayed staring at our reflections I began noticing my hair has grown back to the way it originally was. Noodle started running the sink water and she held her hands up to me and flicked me with water. I laughed and threw some water back at her soaking her pajamas she let out a sharp yelp and grinned at me childishly. "This is war!" she shouted and smirked.


	5. The Water And So On

My Very Own Person

Chapter 5

Noodle walked outside dressed in a two piece bikini with a red outline on the edges. She was holding a water gun in her hand that was huge and filled with water she held it up proudly to me. Earlier I borrowed a swimsuit from Noodle it was really cute and black. I also removed the contact lenses I had on for quite some time now and also the make-up.

I was holding a water gun in my palm too and I was standing on the shore of Plastic beach. Noodle then from far away raised her water gun aimed and shot water directly in my face. I saw her running towards me with a toothy grin etched on her face it made me smile to. She ran into the water on the shore I squirted her with water and ran down the shore line with her chasing after me laughing like a little child.

I stopped running when I got tired I sat down in the water and tried catching my breath Noodle sat beside me and laid her water gun on the sand while I put mine on my lap. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me with her white teeth.

"That was fun" she said and stood up "Wanna play computer games? I've got polar bowler installed on my computer!" Noodle asked and grabbed my hand helping me up. She started leading me to her room and she waved to Russel. She pushed a button on the lift and we headed to her room.

Noodle put on her radio and it started playing Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO. She gave me a towel and I wrapped it around myself and she wrapped a towel around herself. She sat on her bed and grabbed her laptop she put it on and opened Polar Bowler.

"Do you wanna be player one or player two?" Noodle asked and I sat next to her.

"Player two…" I said and moved my bangs over my eyes.

"But why…? You're gonna be player one I'm player two" she said seriously and pointed to herself.

"You were first I am a second. I will always be _second_ and you will always be _first_" I explained and bit my bottom lip.

"But you're just as important as me! I insist you be player one"

"No" I turned my back on her stubbornly. "I am player two and I'm not playing if I can't be player two" I crossed my arms and said firmly.

"Sis you can't be like this…" Noodle wrapped her arms around my stomach and rested her cheek on my upper back "I'll let you be player two but don't ask to be player two again"

"Alright" I uncrossed my arms and she released her hold on my and we both turned to the computer "But I call the cat" I pointed to the screen and Noodle clicked on the cat.

"I am Santa Clause on this one!" Noodle said and started the game.

I ended up winning for a while but I let Noodle win the last turn. She threw her hands up in the air in victory and let out a whoop. She smiled and hugged me once more and I hugged her back for the first time. Noodle was soft and mushy like a marshmallow and me I was as hard as rock.

Noodle shook her hair sending droplets of water fall across the room. She got up from the bed and picked some clothes for herself. She then threw me her basketball shirt from DARE and white pants. I went into the bathroom and changed into the clothes when I came out Noodle surprisingly was wearing the same exact clothing as me.

"Uh…Noodle why-," I started and she raised her hand to my face.

"Shh! I'm gonna teach you how to dance and later I'm gonna do your hair!" She smiled and put on the radio.

I stood next to her and said "I could do it when I was a cyborg but I'm not sure if I can do it now"

"Just follow my lead" said Noodle and she reached over to restart when the music started playing she started doing incredible dance moves and I mimicked her every move. Basically the entire dance was jumping around it was easy. I finished "learning" the dance and sat on the bed in exhaustion Noodle did the same right behind me. We both looked at each other and laughed Noodle looked at her digital watch and showed me the time. It was 7:00 pm and I looked out the window the skies where getting darker and the stars were out. Noodle grabbed my hand and lead me outside I was going to ask what we were gonna do but I stopped myself. We sat outside on the plastic ground looking at the stars and the waves crashing on the shore. I got the urge to go into the water but I refused to.

"Look that's the big dipper" Noodle said pointing to a set of stars in the sky.

I raised my eyebrow at her and said "The big dipper? What's that?" I asked crossing my legs and stared at the stars. It was quiet and there was a slight breeze making a soft whooshing sound.

"It's a constellation" Noodle said and I raised my eyebrow again "Well…um the stars make a shape sort of like connect the dots" Noodle traced the stars with her finger and I saw that the stars created a spoon shaped figure. I smiled at her and closed my eyes for a second. We both ended up falling asleep outside alone together.


	6. The Rain Drops

My Very Own Person

Chapter 6

A/N: I need to step up my stories here! I try so hard and I still fail at everything I write… I try my hardest and I was never taught how to write stories… I learn how to write by reading A LOT. I apologize if my story sucks…

I sat outside in the morning I began to think about things that have been pestering my mind lately. I have everything I ever wanted right now, but something is missing, something very important. I don't know what it is yet maybe one day it will come to me. I looked at Noodle she is still sound asleep on her stomach, of course I am wide awake.

I walked up to the shore line and felt the water on my hand it's so gentle and cold against my skin. I close my eyes and feel the ocean breeze against my face it's such a wonderful feeling. I take off my boots and socks I feel the water in between my toes and as I said; it's a wonderful new feeling. I start to feel a growl in my stomach and I get up quickly. I walked inside and got a bowl in the kitchen. I poured milk into the bowl and cereal I ate that and smiled to myself. A new feeling this is indeed.

From the corner of my eye I see Murdoc and 2D trailing behind him. Murdoc rubbed his temples and raised an eyebrow at me and 2D squinted. I smiled at them both and continued eating.

"What the hell?" Murdoc whispered under his breath and I saw 2D shrug. Murdoc got closer to me and examined me like I was a dog that started talking and he was the confused overwhelmed owner. I moved an inch a bit away since his breath was hot against my neck and he gave me the chills and I never got them when I wasn't human.

A few minutes later I looked out the window from the kitchen it was pouring rain outside. I decided to go outside I went up to Noodle's room and borrowed a warm jacket and scarf. I headed outside afterwards and sat on the shore line. I sniffed the air and smelled the sweet scent of ocean water and I looked up to the sky letting the rain fall onto my eyes.

I fell onto the ground and felt the rain soaking the heavy jacket and my scarf. I look to the side and see Russel's enormous body sitting in the rain. I get up and sit next to Russel he looks down and me and he sighs.

"What are you doing out her doppelgänger?" he asks me with a deep tone of his voice.

"Enjoying the rain" I said and cross my legs "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Russel doesn't respond instead he pursed his lips and looked down at his enormous hands. I watch his expression change to sadness it makes me sad inside too.

"Murdoc never told me what happened to you…" I said quietly and watched the thunder crack from distances away. I began realizing that the weather had changed fast and this morning it was clear skies without a cloud in sight.

"It's better that he didn't tell you" he said and glanced over at me with his white eyes "Or else I would have broken that Satan lover's neck" he murmured.

"Will you tell me someday?" I asked

"That depends" he grumbled and crossed his legs.

"Alright" I replied


	7. Staying Over

My Very Own Person

Chapter 7

Staying Over

It still is strange to me to have real skin. Even when I was a cyborg the plastic I was made of didn't feel as real as human flesh. Sometimes Noodle would catch me scratching my skin, it's an odd habit of mine. I'm still trying to find out why God gave me this privilege…one day it will come to me…however I know his offer won't last forever something is telling me that. It is like a whisper in my ear, something quiet however I'm not sure it is my conscious or something else.

As confusing as it may be I am still nothing like Noodle. I've been told that by hundreds of people but I've never disagreed with any of them. Noodle has that smile that I will never be able to copy and that twinkling in her eyes that she gets when she's excited. She's unique in every way imaginable, I now see part of why many people adore her, and she's the picture of innocence and freedom.

When I came back to earth I was Haruka Lin the human I made up and pretended to be and not the imposter of Noodle. But does it matter now that I'm human? Will the world see me differently now that I'm not the cold machine they hate so much?

Right now I'm standing outside of Plastic Beach…my original home and it will always be mine.

Me and Noodle only we are going on a trip back to Hawaii. We are still in the submarine I'm planning to meet up with Jiao and tell her I'm alright. It will be nice seeing her again I've missed her.

The submarine docked on the shore of Hawaii, Noodle and I got off together and I didn't bother to put on a pesky disguise this time neither did Noodle. It was nice to feel fresh breeze, since Plastic Beach had a sticky feeling to it. The beach was still beautiful as it was when I was Haruka Lin. I'm getting really excited I can't wait to see Jiao.

When we got to her lot her grandmother welcomed us in I noticed she must have gotten eye surgery or stronger contacts if she had some. It was strange she let strangers into her house…maybe her vision is not improved. I and Noodle sat on the couch side by side and Jiao's grandmother was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Noodle looked at me her emerald eyes shinned as she smiled at me in a toothy grin.

"Who is it grandma" Jiao asked coming down stairs. She was wearing a mini red and black skirt with black knee socks and a plain white t-shirt. She was carrying a stuffed rabbit by the ear and I couldn't help but to notice her eyes where a little red. Jiao's expression changed from curiosity to excitement when she looked at us, she ran up in front us both and jumped up and down excitedly. "Haruka I mean Cyborg you're alive! Oh my goodness I'm so happy!" She giggled and spun around one time swinging her stuffed rabbit by the ear.

"And look who I brought along with me" I said pointing at Noodle and leaning back in the couch. "And just call me Haruka for now on"

"Noodle oh my god Noodle I'm so excited to meet you" Jiao's smile stretched ear to ear "Wait…mind explaining what happened? You two come to my room and hurry" Jiao zipped upstairs and Noodle and I followed behind. After going to Jiao's room and explaining everything to Jiao she invited me and Noodle to stay for the night.

"Noodle and I didn't bring any clothes" I said sadly I was looking forward to it

"No need to worry! I have some of your clothes you left here Haruka, since you and Noodle are the same size you both can wear them" Jiao grinned and walked us to our rooms that we will stay at. I wondered if Murdoc would be mad at us… but I don't really care anymore.

I looked around the room I was staying at; it was the same room I stayed at before. Everything was untouched the room remained exactly the same as it was previously. I estimated that no one had been in here since I had left. The bed was still unmade and my clothes where still on the dresser.

I laid on the bed and wrapped the covers around myself. I listened to Jiao talk to Noodle in the other room something about Russel…? i closed my eyes for a bit and then drifted asleep…

A/N: I garentee the next chapter will be more interesting and longer


	8. Hurts

My Very Own Person

Chapter 8

Hurt

I woke up at midnight just to see the window open wide and the curtains flowing it was strange because I didn't see that the window was open when I went to sleep. I rubbed my eyes and walked up to the window and outside all I saw was the ocean water crashing against the shore. Jiao lived by the beach it was peaceful, but it must have been a nightmare when hurricanes hit. I decided that I would take a walk along the beach, I would have to be careful to not wake up Jiao, Noodle, or Jiao's grandmother.

I tiptoed across the hall and made my way to the front door without waking anyone up. I realized I went to sleep with my boots on…geez I am one weird human I thought to myself. I walked along the side walk there was no cars or people that I could see. Everything was quiet and the night breeze was soothing against my skin. There where clouds slightly covering the whole visible sky, I think it might rain… though I predict it won't rain before I get back to Jiao's place.

Today the moon is my only friend along with me. The moon will always accompany me in the lonely nights, and then sun will accompany me in the still sorrowful days. Both the moon and the sun will never leave my side unlike Jiao and Noodle I know one day they will eventually get tired of me and leave me. The sun will never get to hot to lighten up the sky and the moon will never get to many craters to brighten the night.

I know I have friends with me and I have love now. But something is still missing, something is just not right. In other words I still don't feel as happy as I need to be. I don't know if the night brings out my sad side but whatever it is I know what I feel is true. What is bothering me? I don't even know what it is, I don't know what is missing. Once I learn what it is then I will try my best to fix that problem, _my _problem.

I was to deep in my thoughts to even realize I was being followed. It took me a few minutes to notice the stranger hiding behind the corner of a wall. I didn't know what to do after all I am just a human now. Damn it, I should have been more careful! I didn't look back again but instinct told me to run and I followed that instinct. My boots didn't allow me to run fast but I was running fast enough to get away from the stranger. My boots clanks became rhythmic as if music I knew that above the moon was watching me run from this unknown stranger.

Crap, being human isn't easy, if I were a cyborg again I would be able to run faster and shoot him with the bullets that use to be hidden in my mouth. I assumed it was a man… suddenly I felt a hand pull me by the hair, making me hit the ground and my head smash against the sidewalk. I moaned in agony my head had hit the sidewalk with tremendous force…I wondered if I will get brain damage from that. Now I felt fear for the first time I don't know what to do. The man was a silhouette I can see him standing above me I wonder what his intentions are.

I tried to move and run away but he bent down and pushed me back against the side walk and pinned me down. I never felt so defenseless I tried to scream but the man put one of his hands over my mouth I took that opportunity to bite him and punch him in the eye with my free fist. The man covered his eye with both of his hands that let me get away. I ran as fast as I could until I heard a gunshot and sharp pain hit my leg. I was now in pain I couldn't think I knew I just had gotten shot and I felt my leg give out sending me tumbling to the ground. The pain was intense I whimpered at the feeling I wondered if I would be able to walk after this.

Someone isn't just after me I know the man is after the Gorillaz.

Things were happening so quickly and I got the strength to say "What do you want?" the man didn't answer he just stood above me and picked me up by the collar of my shirt. I got a glimpse of his face the man had green dirty eyes and black unruly hair. The man lifted his other fist I was ready to take a blow to the face until I heard a gunshot from the distance someone shot the man. Again, I came tumbling to the ground and hit my head again this time I cried out there was so much pain in my head it was just…torture. I was surprised I didn't black out this time. I am scared I think I might have a severe head injury because the pain was severe it hurt worse than my leg.

My vision becomes blurry and I feel someone pick me up. I groaned and whimpered my head feels so heavy…

"Shh I'll get you to the hospital right away!" The person said… it was Noodle and she had Jiao right beside her. My eyelids became heavy and I closed my eyes.

I woke up in a hospital bed the pain in my head had lessened and I saw Jiao and Noodle beside me. Jiao had a concerned look on her face and so did Noodle but Noodle was a sobbing mess. I lifted my arm up and wiped her tears away with my finger but Noodle just cried even more. Noodle and Jiao must of stayed with me all night without an inch of sleep, I think that because both of them looked terribly exhausted. I opened my mouth to ask them what had happened to me but my head started to hurt. My leg felt numb it didn't hurt so bad I assumed the doctor took out the bullet.

"The doctor said you have gotten a head injury, I can't remember what type it was though" said Jiao sadly "The doctor said you have to stay here for a few days. Me and Noodle will stay by your side we promise." She paused "Being human isn't easy Haruka you have to be careful"

"It was a concussion…Your brain or skull isn't damaged I think… you just took a severe blow to the head" Said Noodle behind her sobs

"It…it was the concrete side…walk" I managed to say and I winced "…my leg?"

"Your leg is fine you will be able to walk again once your head is recovered." Said Jiao "But for now you will have to be in a wheel chair"

After Jiao finished the sentence I began to feel nauseous I pointed to the trash can. Noodle rushed to get the trash can and put it to the side of the bed. I moved over and vomited into the trash can my head hurt even worse each time I moved and so did my leg. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks I felt Noodle's hand pat my back and Jiao's hand too. I honestly felt like I was dying.

It's misery I thought to myself and raised my head causing it to hurt. I lay back on the bed and groaned making noise was just making it worse I decided I would stay quiet. I closed my eyes and rested them for a while; more tears ran down my cheeks, I am scared. I could feel the sun's rays on my cheek coming from the window. The sun is my friend today… and the moon will be my friend tonight I thought to myself before falling asleep.

A/N: Poor Cyborg/Haruka I honestly think this isn't my best chapter…I just got out of writers block..


	9. Regret

My Very Own Person

Chapter 9

Regret

A/N: Thank you all the readers for encouraging me to go on. :) I love your reviews and ideas. And thank you Jayde (my friend) for reading my story and always giving me ideas. Jayde helped me a lot with this chapter and two minds are better than one. I remember when I was in the hospital and there was this really creepy guy…so yeah I can relate to Cyborg/Haruka. Being alone in the hospital is the scariest thing in my opinion…and the lights in the hallway doesn't help sleep at all. Oh and happy birthday Jayde!

When I woke up, Jiao and Noodle where still at my side, it was morning the sun was up and shining brightly. I looked at Jiao and Noodle it still looked like they didn't get any sleep, but where can they sleep? Later I'm going to ask the nurse to bring in two beds for them because I don't think they would want to sleep on the chairs in this room. And then the two will get the sleep they need, the thought made me smile. My head still hurt I assumed it would hurt for a long time.

Suddenly, I got the thought of 2D and how suffered perhaps even more than me. He suffered…all those migraines and when he complained about how bad his head hurt…all I did was tease him and make his headaches worse… I _was_ so rude to him. I felt guilt hit me like a truck I truly wish I wasn't this mean to him well now I know half the physical and maybe emotional pain he has felt. I could be dying right now and I need to tell him I'm sorry personally.

"Haruka what's wrong?" asked Noodle. I smiled a little this was I think it was the first time she called me Haruka. Noodle still looked beautiful even if she hasn't slept and she looked beautiful without her make up on. She was the kind of sister everyone would want to have; caring, beautiful, and talented. I understand why most of the Gorillaz fans were upset that I was supposed to replace her. I could never replace someone like her, never.

"…2D I was so mean to him…I-I wish i…could apologize" I said and every time I spoke a word my head started aching more. I tried ignoring the pain but failed in attempt. Noodle can see my pain and she winced thinking of it…I love her like a sister she feels sorry for me.

Noodle took my hand, squeezed it, and said "Haruka…don't worry okay as soon as you get better we will take you back to Plastic Beach so you could apologize to him." Noodle promised and moved my hair out of my eyes with her other hand.

I pouted and held her warm soft hand her skin was warmer than mine, like it has always been. I looked at Jiao then Noodle and I wondered if they would keep their promise of not leaving my side until I get better…I wonder… I fell asleep after that thought..

Later

I woke up in the afternoon and this time only the nurse was at my side. Liars, they promised they wouldn't leave my side..! I felt tears run down my cheeks well maybe they went to the bathroom…or maybe they got clothes…? I know they can't be by my side forever…well at least the sun is watching over me and …the nurse. The nurse seems nice she has a bright smile on her face and is quiet pretty. I then got the strength to ask her where Noodle and Jiao went and she responded.

"They didn't tell me where they are going. Well um Ms. Haruka would you like breakfast?" the nurse offered holding a tray of food.

I nodded and the nurse ended up having to help me eat since it hurt my head to move around. After I ate the nurse placed a radio on a table and asked me if I wanted to listen to music and I said of course. It was a surprise the music didn't hurt my head… I think I'm getting better. The radio didn't have anything good on however two of my favorite songs played.

I could tell that today is going to be a long day…a long boring day. I can't do anything since my leg is completely numb and I can't move because of my head. I think all I can do is day dream and listen to music or maybe watch T.V… though I think the T.V would just make me feel worse. I know the nurse is here but I still feel lonely I want Jiao and Noodle by my side. And I also really would like to apologize to 2D.

A few minutes later the nurse said that someone came to see me. I wonder who it is… my question is answered when I see two familiar faces walk in the room. It was Molly Hollister and her daughter I wondered why they came.

"Cyborg-," Molly started to say until I interrupted

"Please… call me Haruka" I said as politely as I could. I smiled at Molly's daughter she was so cute it's funny I never realized that before.

"Very well. Thank you Haruka for doing what I couldn't do. I really did think you were dead but then I refused to believe I knew you were strong. It took me a while to find you …and a lot of research on the computer. If it wasn't for you my daughter would be dead right now and I would have ended my life…" she paused "And my daughter wanted to meet you she even made me buy this necklace here from the store." Molly reached in her pocket and pulled out a necklace with a blue diamond hanging from the silver chain.

I smiled at the necklace and Molly walked up to me and helped me get the chain around my neck. Molly's daughter giggled with joy when she saw me smile at her. "Molly…what-what is you're daughters name?" I asked.

"Her name is Carla she became very fond of you after you saved her life" Molly said "I also bought something for you as well" she then pulled out a blue mp3 player from her other pocket with white head phones attached to the Mp3 "I know you can't listen to the music with headphones right now in your condition but you can listen to music without the headphones too. I downloaded some of your Gorillaz songs along with other songs you may or may not like."

Molly put the Mp3 on the table next to me and I said "Thank you…thank you very much. I appreciate it"

Molly and Carla talked to me for maybe an hour and I was surprised that Jiao and Noodle haven't returned yet. I wonder what they're doing… on the bright side my head is starting to hurt much less but my leg still feels numb. After Carla and Molly left I tried sitting up when the nurse looked away. But it was a stupid thing to do my head throbbed and I ended up collapsing back into the bed.

10 minutes after trying to sit up I felt a wave of nausea and I ended up throwing up again. But after that I resumed listen to music again and waiting for Jiao and Noodle. I was too busy listening to music to even notice a man standing at the doorway…when I noticed him he just kept staring at me like he was in a daze. I wondered if this hospital was for mental health to because that guy looked like he has some problems. Two minutes later the man went away and the nurse did explain to me that this place was a mental hospital too and the man had got out of his room.

When it was night I couldn't sleep i just waited for Noodle and Jiao. The minutes of the clock next to me seemed to fly by and I felt like a cried 100 tears every minute. They promised me they wouldn't leave me…but yet they did they left me here alone. The hospital scared me, people have died here and there must be some strange people here since this is a hospital for mental health too.

They kept the door open in my hospital room the light coming from the hall wasn't helping me sleep at all. I could hear voices of nurses and doctors coming from the hall mostly they were only talking about me. I got upset the nurses and doctors should focus on other people that could be dying in the other rooms and not just be focusing on me. I wanted to say something to them but of course I couldn't.

I looked at the open window it was a full moon and the stars where out it was also raining without thunder just lightning. I decided I would count the visible stars that weren't covered by the clouds just to pass the time. I counted 37 to be exact. After doing that I closed my eyes for a bit but I ended up falling into a deep sleep finally.

Morning

When I woke up Jiao and Noodle where there, my whole world seemed to brighten. But then at the other side of the hospital bed I saw to complete black eyes looking at me…it was 2D. 2D looked concerned and his lips where lightly parted. So, that's where Jiao and Noodle where they went to Plastic Beach to get 2D. And I thought they would never come back! Now is my chance I will apologize to 2D.

"2D…" I said softly trying not to make my head hurt from speaking "I-I'm sorry for being so rude….I know I seemed like a hated you but I didn't. Murdoc made me to follow his commands and I couldn't refuse when he commanded me to yell and you." I felt tears run down my face "Please forgive me…2D"

"It's alright my second lil love …I forgive you" 2D said quietly and I smiled at him weakly. He called me his second little love…I never thought he would. "How are you crying?" asked 2D

Noodle and Jiao explained to him how I became human he seemed to get believe everything they told him which is good.

A little bit later Jiao showed me some gifts her and Noodle bought for me. The gifts where; a guitar, a stuffed rabbit, clothes and a green charm bracelet. I began to think that they didn't just give me these gifts because I was in the hospital…today must be another occasion. I didn't know what todays date was I haven't known the date in a long time… I didn't know what today was until Jiao explained to me.

"It's the day Murdoc created you! So I guess it's your birthday Haruka! Happy birthday!" Jiao explained and smiled a bit. Jiao then got the stuffed rabbit she gave me and placed it next to me "I know we are a little too old to have stuffed animals but whenever you are lonely they can keep you company"

I hugged the pink stuffed rabbit it was really soft and I thanked Jiao and Noodle. Then I looked at 2D and he pulled out a blue shirt with a black belt from inside a bag. I smiled at him and he smiled at me back in a toothy grin. 2D was no longer afraid of me I guess because I was no longer an evil cyborg to him. I am glad he doesn't hate me…very glad.

In the afternoon Murdoc gave Noodle a furious call on her cell phone. She tried explaining what happened but she couldn't because of Murdoc's yelling. But then at the end of the conversation Murdoc cooled down and was more understanding. I think he actually just maybe felt bad that I was in the hospital…maybe. I know that Murdoc can't be completely harsh he is human after all he has to have a soft side.

A bit later the nurses, Noodle, Jiao, and 2D celebrated my birthday in the hospital room by giving me a chocolate cake with candles. This time Noodle helped me sit up. Everyone made me make a wish it was very difficult on finding the right wish. But once I decided I blew out the candles and shared the cake with everyone besides the nurses because they insisted they didn't want cake.

10 minutes later one of the nurses and Noodle tried helping me walk. It was very hard standing up and I ended up tumbling to the ground but Noodle and the nurse where there to catch me. I did get up a couple of times yesterday with the nurses help but I couldn't do it on my own. I can't wait till the day when I can walk freely again. I was becoming impatient. The nurse said I needed exercise and I had already become stiff.

In the night time Jiao and Noodle brought a computer from Jiao's house. They tried researching on the man who attacked me they found out his name was John Salazar and he was a part of this group that is trying to get revenge on Noodle. They said the man John mistaken me for Noodle and that's why he attacked me. After further research they found the group leader was the old enemy of the Gorillaz who is Jimmy Manson. Everyone was shocked Jiao, Noodle, and 2D couldn't believe he was still alive. I swear after I get out of this hospital I am going to kill all of them and I don't care if I am just a weak human.

However, I know I wouldn't be able to do it myself. I then wondered if Jiao or 2D could handle a gun. Maybe even Murdoc and Russel would help. Its funny Russel could just stomp on them…but what fun would that be?

"W-What if the group finds us here?" Noodle asked 2D, Jiao, and me.

One of the nurses in the corner that was writing something on paper responded "We won't let that happen trust us. Our security guards are strong and have sharp eyes." the nurse then resumed writing on paper

"But not strong enough" Said Noodle as she went in the corner and pulled out a Thomson Submachine Gun from her suitcase that she brought from Plastic Beach "No one is going to hurt my sister absolutely no one. I will guard the place and Jiao you stay here with Haruka. If they come in my site I am going to kill those mother-," Noodle stopped herself and raised her gun.

"I can't argue with that I suppose you can help out the security guards but there will be no killing..." Said the nurse. "We are out of room in the morgue" she said quietly.

"Damn…" Jiao whispered her first cuss word around me and awed at Noodle as Noodle left the room holding her machine gun. "I hope she doesn't stay guarding outside all night…"

"I…hope so too" I said and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Noodle POV

The night was over all quiet the hospital didn't seem so busy. The moon was up and so was the stars and it was raining again, luckily the guards and I found a place where we couldn't get wet. It was stupid how the guards where standing like they were all tough and they treated me like I was as strong as a two year old girl. Sure, they were bigger than me and they had muscles but I doubt they have reflexes and coordination like me.

There were a couple of suspicious guys the guards had to chase but I stayed behind. If they aren't the group I'm after then I'm not gonna help. After the guards did their jobs they stood next to me in that annoying 'I'm so strong' pose of theirs. I rolled my eyes are they trying to piss me off? Well my job is to protect my sister I should not get distracted. It is going to be a long night… I don't feel tired at all.

I asked the guards what time it was and they said it was 12:50 at night but I didn't really care. I got the feeling that no one in the group might show their face tonight. Just when I thought that I saw a woman standing by a car in the parking lot I squinted and tried to see who it was but my vision wouldn't allow me to make out the face. I told the guards that I would be right back and I walked up to the woman until I could see her face. I clutched my gun to my chest when I saw who she was…

"Paula Cracker? What the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed and Paula chuckled at my reaction

"I'm after the Gorillaz. Idiot" she said and a smirk formed on her hideous face of hers. "I am apart of Jimmy's group

I pulled my hand back and slapped her as hard as I could. She recoiled from the hit and threw a fist at me but a dogged the hit. Before Paula could react I pulled her by the hair and slammed her face into a car setting off the alarm. She gasped and I silently cursed…I set the damn car alarm off! I ran away from the car because I didn't want to get on the car owners ugly side. I forgot about Paula and ran to the guards.

"What the hell happened?" Asked one of the guards

"I took care of some trash it's nothing" I said and watched Paula drive of in a car in the distance. I smiled a little a bit I know she will be back Paula doesn't seem like a woman that gives up easily. But crap! Paula might tell the rest of the group that I am here and so is 2D and Haruka…geez poor Haruka she doesn't even have time to rest…

If they show their faces tomorrow then there is going to be some hell to pay.


End file.
